countriesfandomcom-20200223-history
West Midlands Buses In 2018
we are in west midlands buses transfer nxwm buses garages and then to bus depots & rest the day buses will be use different bus routes walsall bus garage and wolverhampton bus garage and pensnett bus garage and west bromwich bus garage and acocks green bus garage and yardley wood bus garage and birmingham central bus garage and perry barr bus garage and bordesley bus garage and coventry bus garage in national express west midlands transport buses and then to garages save the day Category:BX02AUW Working On 79 To West Bromwich (4346 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AUY Working On 15 To Merry Hill (4347 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AVB Working On 6 To Stourbridge (4348 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVD Working On 7 To Wollaston Junction (4349 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVE Working On 8 To Wollaston Farm (4350 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVF Working On 12 To Dudley (4351 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVG Working On 12A To Dudley (4352 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVJ Working On 13B To Blackheath (4353 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVK Working On 14 To Halesowen (4354 Is Based At Pensnett Garage) Category:BX02AVN Working On 59 To Ashmore Park (4356 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AVO Working On 79 To West Bromwich (4357 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX59NSU Working On 3 To Merry Hill (1909 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NSV Working On 3A To Blackheath (1910 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NTA Working On 5 To Sutton Coldfield (1913 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NTC Working On 13 To Oldbury (1914 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NTD Working On 40 To Wednesbury (1915 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NTE Working On 42 To Dudley (1916 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX59NTF Working On 43 To Bilston (1917 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX10ACF Working On 44 To Harvills Hawthorn (1931 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX10ACJ Working On 45 To Walsall (1932 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX10ACV Working On 46 To Great Barr (1935 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:SL14LRJ Working On 51 To Birmingham (4940 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRK Working On 41 To Willenhall (4941 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRN Working On 10 To Brownhills West (4942 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LNO Working On X51 To Birmingham (4943 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRU Working On 10A To Lichfield (4944 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRV Working On 934 To Birmingham (4945 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRX Working On 935 To Birmingham (4946 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRY Working On 77 To Sutton Coldfield (4947 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LRZ Working On 997 To Birmingham (4948 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LSC Working On 7 To Walton Road (4949 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LSD Working On 51 To Birmingham (4950 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:SL14LSE Working On 997 To Birmingham (4951 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:4940 - 4951 Will Based At Walsall Garage Soon Category:4348 - 4354 Will Based At Pensnett Garage Category:4940 - 4941 - 4942 - 4943 - 4944 - 4945 - 4946 - 4947 - 4948 - 4949 - 4950 - 4951 Will Be Working On 51 To Birmingham Soon